The Amazing Spider-Man
by Spidey17
Summary: My take on the origins of our favourite super-hero.
1. Chapter 1

Queens-Forest** Hills-Parker Residence**

**BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **chimed the alarm clock on the bedside table as Peter Parker pulled the the blanket over his head and shifted to the left only to be bombarded by sunlight from his open window.

Peter huffed as he put his hand on the bedside table searching for the alarm clock knocking off papers as he found and switched it off he groggily opened his eyelids revealing his deep choclate brown orbs as he got out of his cozy bed.

Peter looked across his untidy cluttered room with papers and clothes scattered across the floor with a stack of papers on his computer desk and posters across the room.

"Peter wake up or you'll miss your bus"came the calm voice of Peter's Aunt May.

"I'm up" muttered peter as he stood up Peter Benjamin Parker stood at 5,7 he was fifteen years old. He had long unkept messy hair he was lean and quite tall for his age.

Peter stretched his arms as he picked up and put on his glasses and made his way across his room to his cupboard and took out some clean clothes and threw them onto his bed and went to his bathroom.

Peter set the water as he took of his pyjamas and got into the shower letting the warm water cascade down his lean form as he saw a purplish bruise on his rib courtesy of Flash, he slowly touched it and winced removing his hand.

Flash and his gang of goons bullied Peter ever since he started schooling at Midtown science High Because of all the praise he got from some teachers, some teachers totally hated him for always correcting them. Peter was always a loner he never really had friends or anybody to talk to besides Harry and his aunt and uncle.

Peter got out of the shower and put on his clothes and his contact lenses and made his way downstairs.

"Hey sleepyhead, heres that letter for that science trip" said Uncle Ben who was reading a news paper while drinking coffee.

Ben Parker stood at 5,10 he was a causcasian male with brown eyes and white hair.

"Thanks" replied Peter as he took the paper, The only thing he was excited about for tomorrow, they would be going to OSCORP. Peter sat down sat down on the kitchen table while his aunt gave him some breakfast.

May Reilly Parker stood at 5,4 she had brown hair with silver streaks with hazel brown eyes.

"this is so good why is everything you make so good" said Peter while chewing bacon as he grabbed a piece of toast and his backpack, skate board, and camera.

"See ya later" beamed Peter as he walked outside to the waiting school bus.

* * *

**New York-Midtown Science High School**

Peter skated across the hallways past Midtown high's diverse youth he just finished math and now he was making he's way to his locker to get his books for science.

"Mr Parker" said a teacher who spotted the board.

"Yeah Yeah I know" replied Peter as he got off his skateboard and opened his locker taking his books and stuffing in his skateboard as he froze in place when Gwen Stacy walked past him and waved.

Gwen Stacy stood at 5,5 with piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

Peter loved Gwen ever since he saw her in his first class in High School words would always jumble up when he tried to talk to her so he never tried and much prefered observing her in a non stalkerish way.

"Watch it Parker" grinned Flash as he shoved Peter into his locker.

Eugene "Flash" Thompson stood at 5,8 he had blonde hair blue eyes and a muscular frame.

"Jerk" said Peter.

"Are you ok" Peter looked forward and saw his best friend since primary school Harry Osborn.

Harry Osborn stood at 5,6 he had brown hair with brown eyes he was fifteen years old.

"Yeah, i'm fine" answered Peter as he took his books and stuffed his skateboard back into his locker.

"Good, wanna hang later you know, pizza video games pulling pranks on the the neighbors." said Harry with a bright smile.

"Maybe tomorrow I have some things I have to finish" Peter replied.

"Sure no problem dude but then you have to go to my party next week you never come to my parties, actually when I think about you never go to any parties"Harry beamed.

"well I have to get invited wich never happens" replied Peter as he walked to his science class with Harry.

**20 minutes later**

"Mr Parker" said Ms. Davidson as she caught Peter sleeping at the back of her class the worrying thing was it happened almost everyday sometimes she wonders how he can be the best in class when he's always sleeping.

"..."

"MR PARKER" she half yelled as Peter's head slowly rose of his desk with a trickle of drool leaked from his mouth.

"Huh" groaned Peter as he wiped the drool of his mouth with his sleeve and gave the teacher a lopsided smile while scratching the back of his neck.

"Delightful..." she muttered

**3 hours later**

It was the end of the day much to Peter's delight as he pushed himself through the hordes of students filling the hallways as he finally opened the doors to freedom as he left the school and he saw a crowd form around flash as he bullied someone maybe a year younger than himself.

'_Your gonna regret this Parker_' thought Peter as he made his way through the crowd.

"Leave him alone" shouted Peter earning the attention of the crowd and more importantly Flash as he dropped the stranger and walked right up to Peter.

"And what are you gonna do bookworm" said Flash waiting for his reply as he got into Peter's face in an alarming manner.

Peter was very scared he tried to act brave but it didn't work as he mentally scolded himself for getting involved "I said leave him alone" said Peter trying to pull a serious face and hide his fear.

"HAHAHAHA your funny Parker" laughed Flash as he balled up his fist and hit Peter in the stomach sending him doubling over in pain as flash grabbed his collar and picked him up and gave him a hard right hook sending Peter crashing to the hard cement pavement as Flash kicked him.

"GET UP PARKER FIGHT" Flash shouted as he continued kicking Peter.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE FLASH" yelled Gwen as she ran over to Peter while Flash left with his friends as Gwen slowly helped him up while the crowd dispersed

"Watch your back" said Flash as he glanced backwards.

"Th...thanks" said Peter shocked that even in pain he couldn't talk to Gwen without his words jumbling up.

"Crap" mumbled Peter as he saw his bus leave him.

"Let me take you to the nurse" said Gwen as she started leading him back to the school.

"Nah, i'm fine" Peter lied as he tried to walk in the direction of the school gate before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well you don't look fine" argued Gwen as Peter started slowly walking away.

"Well I feel fine, great actually" said Peter with sarcasm as he gave her a smile for her concerns as he began his trek back home.

"You should still go to the nurse Peter" Gwen shouted over to him as she crossed the road and dissapeared behind the corner of the street.

_" She knows my name...she knows my name_" thought Peter suddenly feeling much better as he slowly began his walk home with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Queens-Forest Hills-Parker Residence**

Peter snuck through the corridor and up the stairs as he made it to his room undetected as he shut the door.

Peter took off his hoodie and T-shirt as he walked over to the mirror and looked at his new bruises on his chest, arms, and on his left cheek.

"Stupid Flash" said Peter as he muttered far worse words under his breath.

Peter put his t-shirt back on and sank into his chair and sighed with tiredness as he took a pencil from his desk and pulled a file from his cabinet and got to work.

Peter recently found a file with his fathers work, He was trying to make some kind of super glue like substance it was half done so Peter decided to finish it off.

"PETER" he heard his Aunt May shout from the kitchen.

"I'm coming" yelled Peter as he left his room and came downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Please cut those for me" asked May as she took a glance at Peter as she noticed his bruise"Peter what happend" she said as she took a look at the nasty bruise.

"Uhm...I fell off my skateboard" said Peter he didn't need his aunt making things worse.

"Ben dear look at this" said May as she turned Peters head giving Ben a clear view of the bruise.

"Ouch, what happend ?" asked Ben while he switched on the TV and took a seat as May gave him his dinner.

"Skateboard, i'm going to eat in my room" answered Peter as he took his food and went upstairs.

"As long as you don't mess up" May said as she saw him leave as he yelled down an ok.

Peter took a bite of his food as he closed his door and continued his work as he's eyes landed on a poster of Stark Industries the place he wanted to work at after university or one of his choices. Peter got up and moved to his bed.

"A normal day in the life of Peter Parker" said Peter as he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading please review, and if you haven't yet got the amazing spider-man#1 get it now.


	2. The Bite

Peter loped downstairs and into the kitchen with a large grin plastered across his face. Today he was going to Oscorp with the rest of his class to take a look at some new tech.

"How's the most beautiful woman in Forest Hills today ?" Peter said as he darted over to the fridge and opened the door grabbing a cartoon of milk and gulping down it's contents.

"HAHAHAHA now wait up for some waffels" May laughed.

"Wheres Uncle Ben ?" Peter said as he took a look out the window seeing his bus.

"He's at work dear" May answered as she laid down the pancakes.

"Well I have to get going you know how the bus driver is" Peter said as he grabbed two pancakes threw his bag on his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"Do you have your lunch money Peter remember the last time you forgot" May yelled as he walked towards the door.

"Yes I do" Peter shouted as he opened the door to the outside world and inhaled the cold and refreshing morning air as he walked out of the porch and onto the pavement till he reached the bus doors wich opened with a swish.

Peter stepped into the bus as his eyes were instantly drawn to his best friend Harry luckily some distance away from Flash.

"Hey Pete" Harry greeted as Peter took the seat next to him.

"Since when do you take the bus Harry what happened to the limo's ?" Peter questioned.

"Well dude you have no friends besides me and we are having trip everyones on the bus" Harry said with a grin.

"Well i'm not complaining, but anyway we are finally going to Oscorp after such a boring week" Peter beamed as a balled up paper hit the back of his head.

"Man i've been there a million times with daddy dearest" Harry said with sarcasm as he took a look out the window taking in the passing average sized houses.

"Well lucky you it's my first time and hopefully not my last"

"So in other news I saw you get beat up by Flash and Gwen help you out the look on your face, she knows my name HAHAHAHA"

"Ha if you think thats funny remember the day you asked out Liz Allan HAHAHAHAHA I think thats on youtube" Peter said as they both broke out laughing.

Peter's gaze finally went to Gwen who was reading a book while talking to her friends she took a glance at Peter and waved as Peter mimicked the act as she went back to her book.

"I think i'm in love" Peter muttered as another two Papers hit him then a cheese sandwich.

"Really a sandwich a sandwich really ?" Peter exclaimed as he looked behind his seat to see Flash, kong and Rand and the cheerleaders laughing their asses off.

"You shouldn't let them bully you like that" Harry said seriously as he stopped laughing at Peter's comment.

"Nerd 101 nothing you can do but take it" Peter said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I still can't believe you got the book"

"What ?... it was on sale and really helped me avoid getting beaten up" Peter said as he took a bite of his waffel as Harry grabbed the second.

"Aunt May's" Harry said as he stuffed it in his mouth "Ummmm so good"

"I know" Peter said as he mimicked Harry.

"Now Peter let Harry educate you on the subject of girls"

* * *

**New York-Oscorp Tower**

Norman was never a happy man especially since his wife died and gave birth to that embarresment he's supposed to call a son and too add to that his competition like Stark industries, Roxxon chemicals and Trask industries and a long list of others but today was different.

His scientists finally had a breakthrough with their OZ formula thanks to their OZ enhanced spiders and Norman was one step closer to his next gen super soldier serum then his army of super soldiers with the strenth speed and stamina of the great Captain America but human trials were two months away but he could always change that.

Norman stood up and looked around his large office with pride as he walked to his glass wall with a spectacular view of New York.

"Mr Osborn you called" Norman's secretary said as she entered the office.

"Yes can you call Spencer Smythe"

* * *

**New York-Outside Oscorp**

The bus came to a stop in right in front of Oscorp as everybody stepped out with Peter and Harry coming out first.

Peter took a look at the somewhat menacing dark high rise building with Oscorp plastered on the top in bold letters.

"Hey dude lets go" Harry said as Peter followed him inside with the rest of the class.

"Hello i'm Ellie and i'll be your guide, now we have a few rules. No touchichg, no shouting and no wondering off please stay with the group and if you have questions please put up your hand" the guide said.

Peter took a look at a weird looking machine called the reogenic recombinator he squinted his eyes to take a look at the small bit of info at the bottom as he felt somebody elbow him in the back.

"What is it Harr-" Peter stopped as he looked at the most beautiful smile he's ever seen as his eyes met her big blue ones.

"I just wanted to see if your ok after yesterday" Gwen asked as she looked at Peter who stood completely still.

"Uhm...uh...i'm ok nothing serious you know, what about you ?" Peter answered as he ran his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Um...i'm fine" Gwen answered as an awkward silence passed between the two.

"So did you know this is one of the biggest electron microscopes on-"

"The western hemisphere, you know your not the only nerd here Mr. Parker." Gwen stated as she turned her gaze from the microscope to Peter.

"Well Ms. Stacy I guess not" Peter said as he gave her his famous lopsided smiles until he felt the sudden need to go to the toilet '_Really now, Bladder I hate you so much_' Peter thought as he put is hand up.

"Yes Mr. Parker" their biology teacher Aaron Warren asked.

"I need the the toilet" Peter said as their guide gave him directions.

* * *

**Oscorp-Labs**

Dr. Conway looked through the reinforced glass cage that held a beautiful average sized red and blue spider.

"We have to go now Osborn wants us all on the OZ formula" Dr. Waylund said as he prepared to leave.

"But we can't just let this go it's incredible this spider when injected with OZ had increased it's speed, strenth, stamina, agility, and reflexes by twenty percent" she said as she continued looking at the creature.

"Well if you want to make Miles Warren angry..."

"Fine" Dr. Conway mumbled as she grabbed her labcoat and left with Waylund.

The spider finally saw it's chance to escape as it it started slamming against the glass with all it's strengh until the glass started cracking and shattered. The the spider crawled out and made a leap to wall on it's right and crawled the wall till the ceiling right on top of the door waiting for it's way out.

* * *

Peter entered a Lab like room with different machines he probably knew all by name.

"Great i'm lost now and I could've been having a good conversation with Gwen now that she finally notices me." Peter said as he prepared to leave.

The spider finally saw it's way out as it landed on the boy's jackets collar and made it's way to his neck and rested until it saw his hand come in and out of fear dug it's large fangs in the back of his neck releasing it's venom.

"OW" Peter yelled in pain as he grabbed and threw what ever was on his neck wich was revealed to be a spider as he ran out the door and back to his group.

"Peter are you ok you look very pale" Dr. Aaron said as Peter nodded out of breath "Then go to the bus we're almost done".

**Outside Oscorp**

Peter looked across the busy street but the bus was no where to be found as he chose to use a public bus instead and just go home.

Peter stepped onto the bus and used his lunch money to pay as he took his seat until his vision blurred and everything went black.

**15 Hours later**

The bus came to a stop as Peter slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still on the bus and it was night as a headache hit him like a freight train while he got up and left the bus.

Peter slowly walked the cold and desolate streets as he felt himself change inside.

He entered an alleyway that should be a shortcut to Forest Hills but halfway through he found himself surrounded by thugs.

"What you doing out so late boy" one of them said as they grabbed and pushed him against the wall.

"I don't wan't any trouble I just wanna go home, please" Peter begged as he saw five thugs one with a knife and the second had a baseball bat they all had black masks.

"Well then this will be simple, give me all the money you have and you can go home" the thug said as pulled out a knife.

"Dude i'm broke" Peter said.

"Wrong answer" the thug said as he thrust the knife forward but to Peter's utter shock everything slowed down as the knife moved in slow motion. Peter grabbed his arm as everything went back to normal as Peter slowly started to squeeze his arm until the man screamed and with a loud **SNAP** his ulna and radius bone pretty much stuck out of his arm leaving it in a twisted state.

After the show the thug with a knife rushed Peter but he felt a weird tingling sensation in the back of his skull and by instinct back flipped over the thug and let out a powerful sidekick sending him sailing across the alley and crashing into the pavement.

The second one took a swing with his bat that splintered as soon as it made contact with his arm as Peter gave him an uppercut sending him flying into another thug as Peter back flipped onto the final thug and flipped off the mans chest sending him skidding across the concrete.

"What the hell" Peter said completely gobsmacked as he ran home faster the then cared to realize.

* * *

**Queens-Forest Hills-Parker Residence**

Peter bounded up the stairs he half forgot about the incident thanks to his headache thats progressively getting worse.

He opened the door to see his Aunt May and Uncle Ben waiting in the kitchen.

"I am ssssooo sorry and ssssooooo hungry" Peter blurted as he hugged his Uncle and gave his Aunt a peck on the cheeck until his arm darted out in a blur catching a fly mid-flight as he crushed it between his fingers and darted to the fridge in a grey blur as he ravaged through the contents of the fridge taking everything and anything edible.

"Peter are you ok" Uncle Ben asked as he got a good look at him he was very pale and sweating profusely as he left the fridge with a stack of food and frozen mac and cheese.

"Ummmm this meatloaf is so good" Peter said between chewing and carrying his stack of food as he dissapeared up the stairs.

"something must be wrong if he likes your meatloaf" Ben chuckled as May playfully hit his arm.

"You could have told me that thirty years ago, how many meatloafs have I made for you" May said as she dissapeared upstairs.

Peter shut the door and almost took it off it's hinges as he threw the food on the bed and dug in throwing the frozen mac and cheese to the side as he tried to satisfy his new hunger for the large amounts of energy he used like beating the thugs and running to Forrest Hills in a few minutes and his transformation wasn't complete yet.

'_Not again_' Peter thought as his vision swam till he blacked out and fell on his bed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading please review, but anyway Peter has his powers and will discover them in the next chapter so again please review.**


	3. Does whatever a spider can

**Queens, Forest Hills, Parker Residence**

The sunlight pierced through the window showing the sleeping form of Peter Parker, well, was untill a fist shot out and smashed the alarm clock instantly silencing it as he slowly woke up.

Peter slowly opened his eyes to see everything in a blurry type of vision he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes clearing his vision making everything clear, maybe a bit to clear for normal.

"What the hell?" Peter whispered to himself as he looked around his room and all the food on his bed with crystal clear vision. Everything was so loud he could hear the birds chirping, the sound of cars driving past his house, he heard the tv downstairs as if he were in the room, and the smell of eggs frying but he shrugged it off to those weird morning things.

He put his two feet on the carpeted floor and everything felt different. He could feel the carpet through his toes and the paper that laid underneath his feet but he easily threw his left leg over right and tried to pull the paper off but it was stuck but one more tug and it came off but now it was stuck to his hand he pulled it off and threw to the floor. He looked at his sensitive hands and feet and once again shrugged it off.

"Huh, well thats new" Peter said as he walked to the bathroom door he gripped the handle and pulled tearing off the whole door to his surprise. He figured a few hinges were loose but it didn't seem that way but he threw that to the back of his mind as he walked into the bathroom taking his toothbrush he twisted the handle for the faucet ripping the faucet of sending water all over him.

He came out of the bathroom after breaking alot of it, but this time he couldn't ignore the fact that he saw his reflection, he wasn't puny Parker anymore. Gone was his scrawny body in turn for a muscular frame he wasn't muscle bound but had a lean and well defined body.

He sure never heard of anybody getting a six pack over night but it was appreciated and it hit him, all the memories from last night and he also couldn't ignore the ringing at the back of his skull he followed its directions all the way to the window and with his advanced vision he saw a small spider hanging on a thread like web. Until the ringing exploded sending him to his knees as his senses started overwhelming him as the ringing got louder at the back of his skull. It was like his senses went hyper giving him different smells sounds but lucky for him it stopped immediatley 'Great now my mind wants to hurt me too' he thought as his mind raced for answers non made sense except the last one.

He had to be a mutant there was no other explanation "But I can't be a mutant it doesn't make sense" he read an article on the internet about X-genes activating later in life, but so far people don't really believe there real and the people that do, don't like them much. Well he couldn't be sure till he observed his blood, unless he was super durable he pinched himself "Nope still hurts" he stuffed his feet in his Nikes and grabbed his grey hoodie.

Peter moved to the door but the ringing came back but this time it was soft he remembered coming late last night he guessed he behaved so weirdly he slipped through but this time he knew he couldn't escape Aunt May so he opted for something else he wouldn't usually do.

He opened his window and slipped through landing on the porch with a thud from there he jumped off landing on the pavement in a crouch he stood up and he took off running to school.

* * *

**Manhattan, Oscorp**

Norman Osborn sat patiently at his desk but occasionally took a look at his watch untill the glass door slid open letting in a visually happy Miles Warren.

"Warren, I believe you have some good news for me. So hurry up, for your own sake." Norman smirked "Mask us" he bellowed and no sooner all the room darkened a bit as his tech went to work in assuring no one was listening in on the two scientists.

"Yes, our latest version of the OZ formula is completed and corrected of all faults all we need now is test subjects, but it will take months before we are legally allowed to use human test subjects but I believe you can shorten that" Miles said with a grim smile.

"I certainly can. Now anything else of interest Warren?" Norman asked with a smile he always wanted a great scientist without a conscience and Miles was just that.

"Our lab animal, Iggy the Iguana has been dosed with a large amount of human dna, its body changed to adapt turning it into some kind of Iguana-man" Miles said as his thoughts went back to the creature.

"I thought we finished all cross species experiments because of the virus" Norman questioned, the last time they did experiment on cross species one of the scientists was bitten and infected his whole team, so Norman made sure all the scientists were put down and the cross species virus was destroyed and it never got out to the media, he had to protect the Oscorp name and his own.

"Yes we did, but this one was a mistake" Warren answered "And it developed more human traits then the others it can stand on two legs, we think its because of the higher dose so far we are keeping it contained and taking blood samples and soon dissection" Miles said, sometimes he really liked cutting things open, but all in the name of science he thought making him smile.

"Fine, but if it all goes south its on your head" Norman said coldly till he heard a knock drawing his attention from Miles who seemed interested in the large hexagonal shaped glass walls as his door slid open once again.

"Mr Osborn, you have a meeting with Adrian Toomes in 5 minutes" Donald Menken informed as Miles walked past him and into the white hallways.

"Thank you Donald" Norman said as he walked out of his office and followed Menken

* * *

**Manhattan, Midtown Science High School**

Peter stopped running as he reached the school, he ran there from Forest Hills and didn't lose his breath once and he was quit fast, he felt the need to move to run and jump. He felt like he had endless source of energy constantly feeding him and he wanted to move till he lost his breath but he had to go to school he never missed a day and he wouldn't start now unless he was seriously sick.

Peter walked through the doors into the hallways crowded with teens he definitetly missed first period and people were constantly looking at him and whispering to each other, well the ones that knew what he looked like before muscles and otherwise he was once again invisable.

Peter opened his locker and grabbed his books for his next subject History.

He closed his locker and walked on but then that tingling sensation at the back of his skull tingled softly and by instinct he grabbed the arm reaching out towards him and flung Kong clean over his shoulder with ease sending him skidding across the hallway.

Wich was weird for a person like Peter to throw Kong keep in mind kong is 4x bigger and a football player across the hall like a football.

"Your gonna pay for that Parker" Flash yelled as he walked to Peter till Gwen stopped him halfway, Gwen, Peter's knight in shining armour.

Peter watched Flash and his buds walk away as Gwen gave him a soft smile before walking away.

"Since when did you do kung fu" Harry said as he ran up to Peter quit surprised by the show.

"Since this morning, dude you wont believe this but I have..."Peter instantly felt some kind feeling telling him he can't tell Harry his latest developments and for some reason he trusted it.

"What?" Harry asked, Peter had his full undivided attention.

"Uhm...Reed Richard's latest book" Peter blurted and Harry just patted his shoulder.

"You enjoy that bud, and can you pass by my house later we have a culc test tomorrow and I need my study buddy" Harry said as he walked off dragging Peter with him as he tried to beat his high score in tetris.

**2 hours later**

"Mr Parker, please don't sleep in my class" Dr. Aaron Warren said as he tried to wake his best student who was deep asleep.

"..."

"MR PARKER" Dr. Aaron yelled as he drew his attention from the board.

"Huh" Peter half yelled as he shot up and his arm came down on his desk snapping it clean in half as all eyes turned to him as he raced for an excuse.

"Weak wood" Peter said till he heard the welcomed ringing of the bell signaling lunch as he ran out with the rest of the class.

Peter stood in line in the cafeteria as he purchased a large hot dog and left not in the mood to sit in the cafeteria.

Peter took a seat on the bleachers in the football field watching others do their activites as he savoured the the taste of his hot dog before wolfing it down.

"Hey Pete" Peter looked at the seat behind him to see a 5,5 girl with glasses and brown shoulder lenth hair or a he knew her Jessica Jones who was unfotunatly the victim of a car crash that killed her parents but she miraculously survived and had a huge crush on Peter.

"Uhm...how are you doing that?" she said as Peter looked at his hand wich was holding a scrunched up metal support wich creaked as he let go and before anymore questions Peter ran off confusing Jessica.

Peter vaulted over the school fence and ran into the road and once more felt the tingling at the back of his skull but this time he vertically leaped thirty feet into the air earning bystanders attention as the truck that nearly hit him passed under him. He landed in a crouched position and luckily his hoodie pulled over his head so no one saw his face 'Guess the ringing means i'm in some kind of trouble, some kind of early warning system' Peter thought as he ran down the street.

* * *

**Manhattan, Oscorp Robotics Factory**

Spencer Smythe watched as his Hunters were put together by large machines each one beeping as they were completed and weapons were added.

He knew Warrens cross species expirements will backfire and when they do he and the Hunters will be ready to take them down and prove Norman wrong.

* * *

**Manhattan, Harbor**

Peter stopped running when he reached the docks, they seemed abandoned with an old two story factory on the side. He guessed since he had powers and they weren't going anywhere so far 'Guess I can try them out' Peter thought as he made his way to the old factory.

Peter entered the old factory they were machines on the floor and poles and pipes on the ceiling and wooden planks that looked like a ladder that stopped halfway to the ground and a number of chains held to the ceiling, but he saw an obstacle course.

"Well then lets test my crazy powers" Peter muttered to himself as he took a running start and lept onto a table using it to launch himself into the air as he caught a pipe with one arm then two then he used the poles and pipes like monkey bars before somersaulting and grabbing the wood planks and he pulled himself up with ease till he reached the top and put himself in a sitting position.

After a few minutes he launched himself formward but overshot himself as he slammed into a wall but to his surprise he stuck to the wall with his hands and feet he slowly crawled up the wall before jumping off it and grabbing a chain swinging him forward as he let go and caught another as he screamed his enjoyment and let go at the arc of the swing landing on the table and cart wheeling off it before he left the factory all together.

It was getting dark as Peter went home he felt the gusty evening wind calmly whip against his face as he walked home having superpowers were going to be awesome but his calm and happy demeanour was shot down when he heard a scream from the alleyway he passed so he skipped backwards and took a look it was a bit hard to see from far distances especially when its dark but with his advanced vision he saw a blonde woman being robbed by two men.

Peter prepared to leave her be and walk home, it wasn't his job, it was the police they get payed for it but his Uncle Ben would be ashamed of him if he did so he walked towards the woman in distress.

"HEY, leave the nice lady alone" Peter warned as he gained their attention he made sure his hoodie was on so no one can ID him.

"And what are you going to do?" the thug laughed "Frank teach this kid a lesson"

Peter saw Frank flik a knife and run toward him. Frank thrust the knife forward but Peter weaved past each attack before giving Frank three punches to the face, he knew his strenth so he made sure he pulled the punch but it still knocked Frank out maybe he didn't hold back enough.

The other thug watched his friend get dispatched quickly, considering Frank was bigger than himself and the kid he chose to split and ran as fast as he could down the alley.

"Thanks for that" the blonde said as she rang a bell in his head, she was a bit shorter than him and looked to be in her late teens to early twenty's she was very attractive and Peter put it together Norah Winters he saw her on the news last night.

"Uhm... your welcome citizen keep safe and stay out of creepy alleyways at night" Peter said in a fake deep voice as he departed before she could finish.

* * *

**Queens, Forest Hills, Parker Residence**

Peter walked into the porch and loped up the steps to his home and opened the door corridor he first walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt May" Peter said as he collapsed on the couch, he guessed his endless stamina wasn't so endless after all.

"Oh Peter I didn't see you leave this morning" Aunt May said between cutting carrots.

"I was trying out my ninja skills, I guess they work"

"Well then go and get ready for dinner my little ninja" Aunt May said as she ruffled up his hair.

"Hey kiddo" Uncle Ben said as he came downstairs.

"Hey Uncle Ben I have some homework to do so i'll come back when i'm done" Peter said as he ran upstairs.

Peter entered his room and changed his clothes to something more comfortable as he opened what looked like a second closet but led to a small room filled with Peter's chemistry sets and stuff he built himself and a small computer that stood on a small table he called it the science room.

Peter took a sample of his blood and put it under the microscope and he couldn't believe what he saw his blood had his normal human DNA but also traces of spider DNA, that would explain his powers and the spider that bit him at Oscorp it was all connected Peter heard a knock a the door and went to go open it.

"Whats up Aunt May" Peter said as she let herself in sat down on his bed.

"Now Peter are you going to tell me where you were last night?" Aunt May said sternly.

"I uh...fell asleep on the bus" Peter said well that did happen.

"Fine" Aunt May said looking a bit dissapointed he didn't tell the truth "You now have to be at home by seven thirty do I make myself clear"

"Yes Aunt May" Peter said accepting her rules.

"Good now lets have some dinner" Aunt May said as she and Peter left the room.


End file.
